


Sherlock!

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Nudity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John calls for Sherlock until he shows up… completely naked and dripping wet.





	Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156192199864/rainlock-john-from-the-living-room-sherlock) as a continuation of a previous post.

John stands at the end of the hallway, eyes raking down his naked soapy body, until they stop, entranced, at his dick. He entirely forgets what he was going to say.

Sherlock: Yeh???

John straightens his spine, marching determinedly towards Sherlock, and pushes him against the doorframe, feeling his body heat up as he kisses Sherlock.

John feels himself get hard. He wants nothing more than to make Sherlock hard too, so he presses himself harder into Sherlock, ignoring his soaking clothes and rubbing himself against him.

He starts gasping into his mouth. Soon he starts earning sounds from Sherlock too. “That’s it…” breathes John.

“Is this…” began Sherlock, “…what you wanted me for?”

“I honestly don’t remember… what I wanted you for,” John admits.


End file.
